


Honestly

by Senket



Series: Matrimonial Complexity [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably the least romantic love confession that anyone has ever uttered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Series, Atlantis has returned to Pegasus

"Hey. I love you."

All John can do is stare because, really, what the hell? Rodney's leaning against the doorframe, looking red-eyed and disheveled and like he's been on stimulants again, but that's not important because it's obvious he's thinking just as clearly as always. "What?"

"I love you," he repeats, shrugging, then stifles a yawn. Unsuccessfully, and he looks a little grouchy, but not at John which is maybe pretty odd. "Figured I should tell you."

John feels pretty damn uncertain about the whole thing, and it must be showing on his face because Rodney looks annoyed at him now, and that's a little more normal, but he just grunts and rolls his eyes and slumps against the door a little, hugging his laptop to his chest.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Colonel, I said 'I love you,' not 'I want to fuck you.'"

He didn't know there was a difference until now. Well, he did, because he loves Teyla and Ronon to death and beyond, and yeah, maybe actually a lot of people on base because when did that happen and, yeah, of course, Rodney too, but he thinks Rodney means it in that way, in the white picket fence, dog, picnics and children way, though Rodney hates kids likes he hates idiots. At least he says so, but John was there when Rodney heard Torren's full name and pulled the worst kicked-puppy face John had ever seen, and he'd seen Rodney make some pretty pathetic faces. And then he'd seen the complete reversal when Teyla told him that, as the man who had delivered the baby, he was actually held in pretty damn high esteem in Athosian culture, basically a preemptive godfather. So.

Back to the subject at hand though, John was still staring at Rodney blankly, the man looking sort of amused at his friend's slow processing, and sort of irritated at his response. "Well, now you know. Whatever. I got you some cookies from the mess, by the way," he added, and threw the cellophane package at John's head. One of them was half-eaten already. "Good night."

The astrophysicist left.

Several minutes later, as he was munching thoughtfully on his cookie, John thought he'd never heard such an anticlimactic confession of love in his life.

It only figured it was probably the most honest one.


End file.
